Tutor
by mmichiko
Summary: Santana tutors Finn in Spanish. Things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is set after Finn and Rachel broke up

Xx

"_Don't have to be a genius to figure out what's between us" _

Santana strutted down the hallway with her signature smirk across her face. Her parents were gone for the weekend and she knew just exactly what she wanted to do. And who to do it with.

"Hey Finnocence," She grins up at the tall football player.

He raises his eyebrow and looks at her in confusion, "yes..?"

"Heard you were having trouble in Spanish," she smiles innocently up at him.

He frowns and nods, "yeah, I just don't get it…"

"I can help you."

"You don't help people, Santana." he looked at her and rolled his eyes, then smirked, "you fuck them."

Her mouth hangs open as she glares at him, "Don't fucking talk to me like that!" she yelled at him and slapped him, "fine! You can flunk Spanish and get kicked off the football team."

He put his hand on his cheek and watches her strut off. That was the most action he got in weeks after his break up with Rachel. He sighed and slammed his locker. Truth was that he really did need help and that Santana could happen. He didn't know what she wanted to do with him because she has always insulted him by calling him names and shit. But she was right, he took it too far, he should apologize. Like the gentleman his mom taught him to be. And he didn't want to get kicked off the team. Azimio and Karofsky would make his life hell. He decided to talk to her before Glee club.

Finn waited outside the door, his back to the wall, until she came.

"Santana." he started his sentence but when the Latina's eyes met his, he was at loss for words. Everyone has always said she was hot. And she was, don't get him wrong. But at that moment he realized that she was more than just hot, or just a piece of ass someone can tap over the weekend. She was pretty. Gorgeous, beautiful.

"Cat got your tongue?" she narrowed her brows as she looked at him.

He sighed and pursed his lips, "look Santana, I'm sorry about earlier, you're right. I do need tutoring."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you now?" she scoffed at him as she walked inside.

"Santana!" he sighed and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back into the hallway, "please."

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll help you. My house at 7?"

He grinned childishly and nodded, "thanks, San.."

She would have never let anyone call her that, but she shrugged it off and walked inside the choir room. Finn counted to ten before he entered behind her.

Rachel's eyes were envious. She wasn't stupid. She could tell something was up. She heard about what happened earlier that day. She got up and approached Finn.

"I knew you'd go back to her once you broke up with me," she said boldly.

"The hell…?"

"You're with Santana," her voice got louder.

"Shh!" his eyes widened, "no, I'm not with Santana!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and corrected herself, "being promiscuous with Santana."

"You know, Rachel, it's really hard to be nice to you right now." He smiled politely at her as he walked towards his seat.

"Finn!"

"No, Rachel." He looked at her sternly, "don't 'Finn' me. And don't assume things about me. Or other people! Mind your business. And if you want to be my friend, actually believe me for once."

Rachel sighed and went back to her seat without another word.

That night Finn was nervous. He didn't really know why. He's seen Santana everyday for years now, why should this be any different? He gathered his books and got into his car.

When he got to Santana's house, he hesitantly knocked on her door. He chewed on his lip waiting for her to answer. She got up and answered the door. She smirked up at him.

"You're late, Finny."

"Yeah, sorry, I lost my book."

"You lost your book…" She repeated his words trying to process if he was dumb or something was neurologically wrong with him.

He nodded nonchalantly and smiled at her.

"Come in…" her voice trailed as she stepped aside.

They got settled down on her couch, she stared at him.

"So, what chapter are you guys on?"

"I don't know.." he stared off into space, focusing hard on trying to remember anything from class.

"Oh wow.." she nodded, "I'll say things from each chapter and see if you recognize anything, and once you don't… I'll stop and we'll go from there. Sound good?"

"Uh.. Sure?" he wasn't sure if that would help. He never paid attention in class.

"Hola!"

He looked at her worried, shaking his head.

"This is chapter one. And bee-tee-dubs, that means hello."

He nods, "see, learning things already!"

She laughed softly and shook her head, "this is not good, Finn. We're gonna be here all night."

"As long as I learn something, that's fine with me." He grinned at her.

He was too happy. It annoyed her sometimes. Why is he always happy? He's always smiling and so nice to people. Don't people annoy him? I mean /someone/ has to. Not everyone can be liked. Even if it's by Finn. She didn't get why he could be so cheerful when his dad died when he was young and his girlfriend cheated on him. They lived in Ohio, for Christ's sake, anyone there should be depressed.

But, she couldn't help but smile back at him, "ok, if it's ok with your mom."

"She won't mind," he said to her, "I told her I was sleeping over at Puck's."

"You still do that? I mean girl sleepovers, yeah, but…" she tried not to laugh.

"She bought it…" he shrugged.

She nodded, "hey. Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have food, I'm sorry I didn't offer you any before."

He chuckled, "sure. I could use a break."

She smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen. He followed her and looked around, "damn your house is nice."

"Uh, thanks," she said and opened the refrigerator door, "we have chicken, Chinese."

Finn couldn't help but check her house. He was a teenage boy, he couldn't help himself! He leaned against the counter and nodded, "I could eat anything."

She turned to him; "well I want Chinese, if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine with me," he grinned.

She heated up the food and they started eating. Straight from the box.

"Where is this from? It's really good." He said with a mouthful of noodles.

She laughed at him, "a place down the street. I can't pronounce the name and it's really ghetto but they have the best Kung Pao Chicken. I'll show it to you one day."

He grinned and nodded, "awesome."

Finn noticed she had some sauce on her chin. He didn't know if he should tell her. Or if that would embarrass her. He reached out without thinking and wiped it away with his finger. Her eyes widened and he immediately retracted his hand and uttered a soft "sorry."

"It's okay." She looked away saying the words just as soft, or even softer, than he did.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I should go."

"Why? Because some stupid awkward moment. You're going to fail your test," she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to insult me then I'm leaving!" he shook his head and walked towards the door.

She walked after him, "Finn, stop!"

Before she reached the door, it was slammed in her face. She groaned and opened the door, yelling after him, "you forgot your books, you moron!"

He gritted his teeth and turned to her, walking back to the door, "stop treating me like I don't matter. Like I don't care about what you say. It hurts. I haven't done anything to you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "yes, you did."

He frowned and stepped closer to her, speaking softly, "I hurt you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just go."

"No. I want to know what I did for you to think that I hurt you." he lifted her chin up to look at him.

"You said that I didn't mean anything. That." she sighed and avoided his eye contact, "that /night/ didn't mean anything."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "of course it meant something. That was my first time. But you act like having sex is just for fun. A /hobby/ when to other people. /normal/ people.. It's for when people love each other. Or at least, like each other. We used each other."

She sighed and nodded, "would you have done it differently?"

"I don't know.. Maybe I should have spent time with you a little before that. Got to know you, instead of getting to know your vagina." he looked at her.

She laughed and shook her head.

"What?"

"People say you're dumb. But you're really not. They just don't understand you.."

"I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him.

"People misunderstand you all the time," he looked at her.

She couldn't help but smile. She was misunderstood. She put on this fake exterior people were too dumb to even realize it was fake. She had feelings too, you know?

"Come on, get your books." she let him walk in and gather his things.

He looked at her and smiled as he walked towards the door once more, "I know how I can repay you."

"And How's that?"

he grinned at her and leaned in slowly, kissing her softly. She stood there for a while before she kissed him back slightly.

Finn pulled away and patted her shoulder, "I'll take you out on a date. And actually get to know you. Trust me, it'll be nice."

She nodded, still stunned at what just happened, looking at him, "goodnight…?"

"Yeah.. Night.. See you tomorrow."

She closed the door as he left. Leaning against it. Thinking to herself. What just happened? Finn kissed Santana. And it didn't feel forced like that night last year. It felt nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: it should be obvious, I don't own glee. I'm not Ryan Murphy. I'm not the guy who forgets about storylines from season 1 ;)

Ps. Sorry for the really bad typos.. I saw "house" instead of the word "out" when I logged onto the page x_x haha. Well hopefully this one doesn't have a lot of typos.

Xx

At school the next day, Rachel saw Finn and Santana talking yet again. She wondered why they suddenly were friends. Santana is never friends with any boy. She's always promiscuous. Rachel decides to confront Santana. Finn may have lied to her about them being together, but Santana isn't that nice, she'll bring Rachel down with any information she has. If Finntana was real, why didn't Santana brag about it?

"Santana, can I ask you something," She hesitated, trying to make her voice not crack because of how nervous she was.

"Yes, Rachel, no one likes you," Santana grinned cheekily at her.

She sighed and bit her lip, she /needed/ information. She couldn't retort, "No, I want to know what you're doing with Finn."

Santana laughed loudly, shaking her head, "you think that we're dating, or something? You are really annoying, Dwarf. Newsflash, Finn's been single for a while, he's not dating anyone. Just give up now, because if he hasn't asked you back into his life, he never will."

Rachel frowned and looked down.

"Get off my back. Actually, get off everyone's back. And hop off Finn's dick, it's not classy," she smirked at Rachel, walking away.

"You two will never have what we did!" Rachel yelled to her.

She turned around and glared and walked towards Rachel, "what you two had, was a lie. He was lying to you. About me. Even when you guys weren't dating. He lied. What does that make you? He never liked you. Never trusted you."

"I wish I could slap you.." she mumbled.

"Yeah, but you can't reach can you?" Santana laughed, "get it through your conceited brain of yours: I'm not dating Finn."

"You're just getting naked together?" Rachel said softly, gathering some confidence.

"No wonder he doesn't like you," Santana glared at her, pushing her slightly. 

Rachel closed her eyes and whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Santana rolled her eyes, "get your facts straight. Don't insult me. I'm just tutoring him in Spanish, dumbass."

And with that Santana walked away. The two didn't know Finn overheard the whole thing. The whole school did. He would have heard about it eventually. But he /saw/ what went down.

Finn txt: Santana, what the hell?  
>Santana txt: what are you talking about?<br>Finn txt: I saw what happened.

Santana txt: saw what happen?  
>Finn txt: stop being a bitch. You know what I'm talking about. <p>

Santana didn't respond. He called her a bitch. He doesn't deserve to text him back. She sighed and threw her phone into her purse, walking towards the choir room. A hand pulled her back; she looked up at the towering teen in front of her.

"Let me go," she glared at him.

"I sent you a text."

"I didn't get it, my phone's been acting up." she looked away. Anywhere but Finn.

"You mean, you ignored it…" he nodded, pursing his lips.

"I thought you were different," Santana murmured, "always a nice guy and a gentleman. But, you're exactly like everyone else."

He looked at her and furrowed his brow, "what?"

She sighed and shook her head, "nothing, Frankenteen."

He groaned and took her arm, pulling her away from the crowded hallway, "what do you mean that I'm like everyone else?"

"Look, I know I'm a bitch but you don't have to call me that. I get it from a lot of people already. I thought you were better than name calling."

"You should talk, calling me Frankenteen, Finnocence, Cabbage Patch…" Finn's voice drifted.

"That's different. Those are like…" she stopped, trying to think of the right word, "pet names."

He raised his eyebrow, "pet names?"

She ignored his question, "Rachel is really annoying. You're a good guy for putting up with her. I want to rip her hair out."

"Why were you guys fighting anyway?"

"She asked me…" she stopped. Afraid to what he'd react to. What if he was disgusted with the fact that Rachel thought they were dating? Or at least hooking up? What if he didn't like her at all, and all this was an act?

"Asked you what?" he looked at her and frowned.

"If we were dating," she said quietly and shook her head.

"Christ's Sake, she asked me that a couple days ago…"

"She just won't quit, will she?" Santana looks up at him, smiling slightly.

"Guess not."

"You don't have to take me to dinner tomorrow, I understand." She looked at him.

"I want to, I told you I would," he grinned at her.

She nods and stays quiet.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her worried.

"I'm fine, Finn. Let's go back to glee club."

He nodded and walked back to the choir room as she follows closely behind him.

That night dinner at Breadstix was awkward. Finn tried to small talk but all Santana would reply with was short sentences.

He sighed through his nose, "why are you acting like this?"

She looked at him, "acting like what?"

"I brought you here so we can talk. Not me talking and you eating in silence."

"Well sorry I'm not much of a conversation person," she said, rolling her eyes.

Finn sighs and gets up and leaves cash on the table, "come on."

"What? I'm not done yet."

"Yes you are, let's go, I have something else planned." He said to her.

She rose her eyebrow and looks at him, wiping her mouth with her napkin and getting up. She follows him outside to his car. Once she gets in his car she turns on the radio. He turns it off.

"What the hell?" Santana glared at him.

But before he could answer he kisses her. Santana honestly doesn't know what to do. She's stunned. All she could do is kiss him back. And she does. She pulls away and looks at him.

"What was that for..? You think you could just kiss me like that?" she glared at him and punched him lightly.

He shook his head and sighed, "no…"

"Then what?"

He shrugged and starts the car, heading to her house. The car ride there was awkward.

He parks in her driveway. They listen to the car's engine silently.

"Do you want to come inside? We have drinks… and food. We have more Chinese food."

"The real question is if you want me to come inside?" Finn looked at her.

She shrugged, "my dad's at some conference and my mom's visiting with my abuelita. So. It's quiet."

"Are you inviting me?"

"I thought my tutoring was helping you," she rose her eyebrow at him.

"What? You didn't say to come in."

"Saying that it's quiet and saying that my parent's aren't home is inviting you, Hudson, now come on," she sighed and got out of the car.

Finn rolled his eyes and got out of the car, following her inside. He stared at her when she shrugged off her jacket. He stared at her when she licked her lips as she was flipping through the channels. Then he caught himself staring and asked himself why he was staring.

She looked at him, "are you okay?"

He nodded and said softly, looking blankly at the TV, "yep. Fine."

"You're bored aren't you?" 

"No, not at all." He looked at her and grinned.

She lifted her hair up, putting it up in a high ponytail like she did for Cheerios. She stretched slightly and Finn's eyes were fixated.

"Ugh, Cheerio's practice makes my neck kill sometimes." she said, rubbing her neck.

Finn gulped and stared at her. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

She smirked at him, knowing exactly why he was moving. She wasn't stupid. Unlike Berry. She knew he could help him.

"You know what will be fun..?" she smiled at him.

His eyes widened, "what will be fun..?"

She purred softly and leaned in to kiss him. She pushed him down gently, getting on top of him as she kissed him. He was surprised. Who wouldn't be? But he kissed her back. He wasn't a total prune. She smirks against his lips, grinding her hips into his.

Finn groaned against Santana's lips. _Think of the mailman.. _She knew that he was going crazy. Wanting more but knowing it was wrong.

_What was wrong, exactly? He was broken up with Rachel and it's not like she was dating anyone. _Finn thought to himself.

He forced himself to pry away from Santana's lips. He whispers with his eyes still closed, "Santana."

She laughed devilishly and looked at him, "yes?"

He shakes his head shyly and looks away.

Santana raises her brow and looks down, "there's an itch you can't scratch… or. Would rather have me scratch it for you."

"When you say it that way…"

"It sounds so much dirtier than it really is?" she laughed and finished his sentence.

He nodded and looked up at her with pleading eyes. Usually he's not the type to do this sort of thing. He usually doesn't just sleep around or just have sex with random people. _But Santana wasn't random. Right?_ He tried to reason in his head. He tried to be smart. But he couldn't. She was hot. And this was way better than his hand. If you get the drift.


	3. Chapter 3

No Glee ownage here. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana smirked at him before leaning down to kiss his neck. _Sweet Lady Kisses…. Fuck yeah. _Finn gripped her hips, groaning softly as she nipped at his skin.

"Santana…" he spoke, barely even a whisper.

She pulled away and looked at him, "what Frankenteen."

He looked at her and licked his lips, "are we really going to do this on the couch?"

She rose her eyebrows, "who says we're going to do anything?" she smirked and got off him. Walking towards the kitchen.

He whined," Santana!"

She laughed softly and looked at him, "yes?"

He sat up slightly, ignoring the bulge in his pants, "upstairs. A bed. A place where I can actually fit. It's hard when your legs are dangling off a couch."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "pushy pushy."

He got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her up the stairs hurriedly.

She laughed hysterically, "since when do /you/ have balls?"

"I've had them, thank you very much, you should know that," he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered under her breath, opening her door slowly.

Finn grinned at her, moving his hands down her sides, leaning down to kiss her neck. Santana sighed happily, moving towards the bed. She got on the bed slowly, pulling him on top of her.

He slipped her hands up her shirt, kissing up to her lips. She squirmed slightly beneath him. Finn pulls away and looked at her "are you okay?"

She smirked up at him and nodded, pulling her shirt over her head. He looked at her lustfully. She moved her hands to his jeans, pulling them off slowly. He did the same with hers. His hands shaking slightly.

Finn was nervous. He has only actually been with Santana. So he really shouldn't be. But, they weren't dating. They weren't even friends, according to Santana.

He slipped out of his boxers as she ridded of her panties. Finn pressed himself against her after she lifted his shirt over his head. She moans softly, racking her nails down his back.

He slipped into her slowly as he captured her lips with his. She smirked, slowly deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, finding a rhythm with his hips. He groaned against her lips as he quickens his pace. Santana moaned against his lips, pulling away to kiss his neck.

"Fuck." she groaned, moaning loudly.

He grinned to himself. She wasn't like this the first time. She was hard and cold. Nothing like now. She was completely exposed. He knew her now. She tried to be cruel and rude to people. But really she was just trying to fit in. like everyone else. Like him too.

He groaned as he climaxed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She came shortly after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at your place?" Santana looked at him as she walked towards the door.

He nods and smiles slightly at her, closing the door as she left.

At school the next day Finn smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway. He saw Santana and watched her for a while. He walked up to her slowly and looked at her.

"Hey Finnocence," she smirked at him.

He leaned in to kiss her. She stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she raised her brow at him.

"I'm going to kiss my girlfriend…?" he second-guessed himself.

"What? Why?" she rolled her eyes.

"Because… last night. I…" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at her, frowning slightly.

She rolled her eyes and took him aside from the crowd, "what happened last night. Was just that? Nothing else."

"I…"

"What? What did you think we were now? I'm not your girlfriend," her voice was cold.

"Santana, I know you don't like labels but, I want to date you."

"Well, sorry, Finn, but I don't want to date you," She looked at him sternly.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth and looked up.

She shook her head and walked away.

Months went by and it was soon Christmas. Santana found herself surrounded by couples. She tried not to let it get to her. Because she didn't want to be anyone's girlfriend. But having someone would be nice. She wouldn't have to go to the mall alone to buy a dress for her family's annual Christmas party. Or go with Brittany and be a third wheel, literally, with Artie.

She approached Finn as they were decorating the Christmas tree and smiled at him, "I'm sorry about avoiding you lately."

"It's alright," he brushed it off.

"Well, I can tutor you tomorrow, in exchange for something, if you're up to it."

"And what would that something be?" he looked at her.

"Come to my parent's Christmas party?"

"Um… ok… sure." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Great," Santana smiles and grabs the star for the tree.

Finn smiled, "hey let me help you with that."

She looked up at him and nodded, as he lifted her slightly for her to reach the top of the tree, "thanks…"

She walked out of the class with a grin; Rachel stopped her and pulled her aside.

"What are you doing with Finn?" She almost growled at Santana.

"Nothing. He's coming to my Christmas party." She shrugged, "calm your tits, Rachel. He doesn't like you anymore."

Rachel frowned and looked down, walking away sadly. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

That night was the party. He arrived at her house right on time.

"Sorry this party might be a little dry," she looked at him, "it's all old people."

"It's ok, at least we have each other right?" he smiled at her.

She laughed a little and nods. They sat down on the couch.

"It's like watching paint dry," she whispered to him.

He laughed, "It's boring people talking about boring things."

"Yep, sorry…" looked at him, 'do you want to do something else?"

"What are you thinking?" he looked at her.

"I can steal a bottle of wine and we can go up to my room?" Santana smirked at Finn.

"That sounds great," he stood up and offered his hand to her.

She smiled up at him and took his hand, getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

He followed her to her room and sat down on her bed. She smirked at him and handed him the bottle of wine.

"Why are we doing this?" He looked at her and took the bottle.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him and walked towards him.

"You and me… you keep…" his voice drifted as he looked at her. He put his hands on her hips and looks up at her.

"Keep…?" Santana looked down at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Leading me on… and…"

"Why are you complaining? Friends help each other out. You need me. And more than just in Spanish…" she looked at him and smiles, brushing his hair out of his face.

Finn pulls her down onto his lap and kisses her hungrily. She moans softly against his lips, pushing him down onto the bed.

….

Christmas break started. Finn's heart was beating, as the scores were put up online. He wanted to know if he'd still be the quarter back of the football team after that. Or just some loser in Glee club.

He got a B.

He grinned to himself and immediately driving over to Santana's house.

Puck answered.

"Hey man," he smirked.

Finn was taken aback, "uhh.."

Santana came to the door and rolled her eyes, "Hudson, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," He looked at her, "alone."

"Shit, I got the picture," Puck grinned and walked back into the house. Not forgetting to slap Santana on the ass before he went back to watching TV.

Santana stepped outside, tightening the robe she had put on loosely around her.

"What the fuck are you doing with Puckerman?"

"We're hanging out, Finn," she looked at him and crossed her arms, "you're acting like some jealous… oh my god, you think that we're together now?"

"Well I thought after the third night together you'd say yes…" he looked down, trying not to show the disappointment in his voice.

"Well I say no. I'm not dating you. Or Puckerman, or anyone."

"and why not?" he looked at her.

"You're like a lost puppy aren't you? You get attached way too fast, don't you?" Santana laughed at him, "You're pathetic."

"No, you are. Look at yourself, your life. You throw yourself at anyone with a pulse," he rolled his eyes and walked to his car, "oh and.. I got a B in Spanish."

And with that he drove away. _Why the hell was she being like this?_ Why the hell was _he _being like this?

…

It was Valentines Day. Santana saw Puck with Lauren and almost wanted to puke. She had every guy eating out of her hand. What happened?

She laughed at Finn when he was yapping at starting a Kissing Booth to raise money for the Glee club.

"Yeah, well I've kissed Finn, and can I just say, not worth a buck," she smirked, "I would however pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs."

"Do you ever get tired of tearing people down?" Finn snapped back at her.

She knew he was only doing this to make her jealous, "no, not really." She snapped back.

"Because you always just seem to be meddling in everybody else's business…"

"Oh please, you guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious," she smirked, looking around the Glee club.

Other words were exchanged by Finn and the glee club. She walked out and started crying. _What the hell? _Finn felt terrible. He could have just taken Santana's abuse. But she said something about Puckerman being her man. That pissed him off.

He texted her.

Finn txt: hey, I'm sorry about everyone attacking you. But you kind of deserved it.

Santana txt: that text was pathetic.. It was like saying "sorry your dad died in that car wreck but at least you have car insurance."

Finn txt: what I'm trying to say is that I want to make it up to you.

Santana txt: my house at 6?

Finn txt: why?  
>Santana txt: because I want to hang out.<p>

Finn txt: I'm not doing this shit anymore, San.

Santana txt: if you want to keep that B you should come over.

Finn txt: fine. I'm coming over. You're tutoring me though.

Santana txt: and after that?

Finn txt: maybe. No promises.

Santana Lopez was always up for a challenge. And Finn was easy. He got to her house and they studied for a while. Things were really awkward and honestly, she didn't have to try to get him to kiss her.

"I want you…" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Well you have me," she said softly, looking at his lips.

"Not just physically," he looked at her.

"Talking is a total turn off." she sighed and got up.

"What?"

"I think you should go," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" he raised his voice and gathered his voice. Stomping off to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

No Glee ownage here. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Months past by and they don't say anything to each other. Finn hates it. He wants to spend time with her. He confronts her at school.

"Santana, we need to talk," he said, leaning against the lockers.

"about what?"

he moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, she glared at him, "just let me talk."

She stayed quiet and let him hold her hand, "make it snappy."

"I really like you. And I want to be your boyfriend," he looked at her.

"why?"

"because I do, I think I l-"

"don't even say it," she glared at him and slammed her locker, turning to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and looked at her, "what? I can't say love?"

"we're in high school. Love doesn't exist even in the real world, let alone high school," she rolled her eyes at him.

"how could you be like this? What made you so cold? So put off to loving someone?"

"no! don't fucking say that to me. I don't love you. I don't even like you," she rose her voice almost to a yell.

"first off, the way that you and I…" his voice drifted, "you don't feel that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"love does exist.. maybe I don't love you now, but I could," he looked at her.

"it doesn't. trust me," Santana glared at him.

"and why not?" he looked at her.

"if it does than why are my parent's getting divorced? And why didn't Puck want to be my boyfriend when I practically begged him on Valentines day? And why didn't Brittany say that she loved me back and mean it?" She frowned and looked down at the ground.

He looked at her, "look, Santana… I'm sorry that they hurt you.. but…"

"but what? You won't hurt me? Bullshit," she got out of his grip and walked away, " don't follow me."

She stormed down the hallway and walked straight to the bathroom. Rachel was in there doing her daily prep before glee club. Santana glared at her.

"get out, Berry!" she yelled, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Rachel looked at her, slightly worried. even if Santana didn't show it. Somehow, Rachel knew something was wrong.

"Santana, are you okay?" her voice was quiet.

"I'm fine, Berry, but I don't really want to be in your presence. So.." she rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror.

"I'm not leaving. This is a public bathroom…." Rachel's voice drifted.

"Manhands, do you /want/ a smack down? Because I can give it to you if you want," She glared into the mirror at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widen and walked away quickly. Santana stared into the mirror at her reflection. _Why is this happening? Why does Finn want her? he can have anyone he wants. And he chooses her? She's not good at relationships. She backs away everytime she gets close to someone. She frowned at herself. She's only 17! she doesn't need to have all these weird feelings inside her. _

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the text.

Finn txt: come out of the bathroom, please. I don't want to get detention for going in.

She stared at for a while.

Santana txt: why should I?  
>Finn txt: because I asked you to. I want to talk to you.<p>

Santana txt: you already did. I'm not interested Finn.

Finn sighed and knocked gently at the bathroom door.

Santana yelled, "go away Finn."

"not until you come out."

Santana waited until the bell rang and she knew people were gone. Either at club or went home. She walked out slowly and looked at Finn, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom. He was looking down at his feet, his arms crossed. His brow was furrowed. She bit her lip and coughed awkwardly.

Finn looked up and smiled slightly at her, "hey…"

"that's all you can say? "hey"…?" she laughed a little and looked at him.

"are you okay?" he looked at her, slowly walking closer.

She nodded and looked up at him, "I'm fine."

He nods and stays silent, "we should go to glee club. Mr. Schue is probably waiting."

Santana shook her head, "I actually don't feel very good. I think I'm catching something…"

He nodded and looked at her, "you want me to take you home?"

"no," she said quickly, "it's fine."

He put his hand on her shoulder and nods, "alright. See you later."

She smiled weakly at him and nods, walking to her car.

Santana wasn't catching a cold. But she was catching something else. The love bug. She laid down on her bed when she got home and stared at the ceiling. She can't honestly be in love with Frankenteen. That boy could barely walk down the hall without tripping on his two big feet. He was barely passing his classes. The boy was an idiot.

She ignored Finn for most of the year. Soon, Finn was with Quinn. It almost made her barf up what little food she did eat. She was alone most of the time. Yeah, she had Brittany, but Brittany was always with Artie. And Artie was an annoying little bugger who she felt too awful to make fun of because he was disabled. She has some flings with Puck. But after Puck decided to be fully committed to Lauren he backed off. Santana didn't know what to do. Her feelings were all mixed up. She liked Puck, she thought she loved Brittany, what if she liked Finn too? Was it too late? Did she really fuck up all three relationships she's had?

Finn and the glee club yapped on about loving who they are one day and Santana couldn't take it. Any chance she'd get she wanted to torment Finn..

"my dancing kind of bothers me… it almost killed Rachel, but.. I like the way I look…"

"oh please. You have weird puffy pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard. You could dust them with powered sugar and they can pass for some sort of dessert."

After practice Finn had enough. He pulled Santana aside.

"you don't have to do all this. I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. Quinn likes me. And I like her back, so don't meddle and leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes, "well it's true. Your nipples are oddly misshapen."

"if you hated me so much you'd ignore me like you do Rachel." He looked at her.

"it's fun making fun of you," she smirked and shrugged, "I'm glad you're happy with Lucy Caboosey. I made the right decision in not dating you. And your weird awkward body."

She laughed a little at her own joke and walked down the hall. Satisfied for making fun of him. Honestly, she felt bad about the way she's been treating Finn. But the only reason why she did these things was to make him notice her. make him realize he made a mistake for getting with Quinn again. Who'd make that mistake twice? Really? He can't be that dumb.

"Puck I need to talk to you about something.." she pulled him aside at his locker.

Puck raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "love to Lopez but I have a date with Zizes tonight."

"I'm not talking about that, Fuckerman," she rolled her eyes.

"than what?"

"you play guitar right?"

"I do more than just play guitar. I own that shit. I'm awesome. I'm amazing, babe.." he grinned conceitedly at her.

"shut up, Puck…" she crossed her arms.

"get to the point, 'Tana.."

"I need you to learn a song for glee club.. okay?" Santana told him bluntly.

"you and me? A song?" he looked at her, "ah I know.. to make Hudson jealous."

"yes.. and no."

"I'm going to try and make it right. And if it makes him jealous than.." she smiled and shrugged.

Puck nodded and looked at her, "sounds good. I'll help you. You are my friend, I hope you know that." 

she smiled a little at him, "yeah… I hope you have fun with Zizes."

Santana stood up in glee club a couple days later. Puck and her practiced enough. She hoped.

"Mr. Schue, Puck and I prepared something to sing…"

Mr. Schue looked at both of them strangely and then at the club. He nodded and stepped aside to let them sing. Puck felt like a pussy for singing a Jonas brother's song. But Santana secretly loved the original JB. She didn't care. The songs were good and were a great song to sing.

Santana pulled out a chair and sat down, Puck grabbed his acoustic and started strumming. Santana took a deep breath and looked at Finn, whose arms were around Quinn shoulders. Puck started singing first. Looking around at the glee club.

_They say you know when you really find the one_

_But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done_

_But I like to say that it's your fault but I know better_

_Cos I'm a fool to think you'd wait around forever_

Santana gulped and started singing her part.

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say it's too late to try to make it right_

Puck and her harmonized together, Pucks eyes glued on Santana and her movements. He didn't know what exactly was going through her mind. She was staring at Finn, frowning slightly and singing along.

_I didn't know how good you were for me_

_Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we can be_

_And I know that it's my fault but I'm gonna treat you better_

_Cos if I had one wish you'd be with me forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say it too late to try to make it right _

_Is there something I can say_

_Show me how to break it down_

_So before you walk away_

_Take the time t turn around_

_Listen to me now_

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say it's too late to try to make it right. _

The club clapped for them, staring between her and Finn for a moment. She got up and walked out silently. Puck put his guitar down and went over to Finn.

"dude, do something."

"about what? It was just a song." He shrugged. His grip tightening around Quinn.

"Finnessa, seriously? You're gonna treat her like that?"

"Puck, shut up and sit down," Quinn glared at him.

he rolled his eyes and went back to his place next to Lauren. Santana sat down in the hall and heard everything. She couldn't help but want to cry. She tried her hardest to show to Finn that she did care for him. singing was probably the only way she could tell him. it was too late. He chose Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn stood up after a while of glee practice, "I have to pee…"

"TMI, dude," Mike laughed at him, "just go, we didn't need to know…"

"and hurry back…" Quinn chimed in.

Finn nodded and walked out of the room quickly. His eyes scanned the hallway. He saw Santana sitting down on the floor. He sighed and walked over to her.

"go back to glee, Finn. Go back to Quinn…" She looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"No.. not now, not after that song," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Santana shook her head and looked at him, "you don't even care. Stop pretending."

"I do care. Santana, I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it," Finn sighed and looked down at her.

"it's like you're a broken record. I get it, Finn…" She rolled her eyes and got up.

Finn grabbed her hand and looked at her, walking as close as he could to her.

"what do you think you're doing, Finnocence?" she breathed quietly.

"let me take you home," he looked at her.

"What about your precious glee club? What about Lucy Caboosey?"

he ignored her comment and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders, "They can wait. I can lie to Quinn saying that my mom needed me."

"She needed to reach the jar of peanut butter on the top shelf?" she added to the story.

He laughed softly and nodded, "sounds like a good plan… come on, let's go."

Santana wanted to say no. but she didn't want to go back to glee club. Maybe Finn will choose her? maybe that song did make him realize. She was questioning. Herself too much. They walked to Finn's car in silence. She looked at his car and was astounded.

Finn's car was dirty. He needed to get it washed. Inside didn't help either. There were empty soda cans and wrappings from different fast food joints.

"We always take Quinn's car to places," he shrugged, "didn't really have a reason to clean up, I guess."

Santana warily got into his car, making a face because his car was absolutely disgusting.

They drove in silence and he pulled up to his house. She looked at him oddly, "what are we doing here…?"

"I got some of that Chinese food and my parent's aren't home," Finn shrugged and looked back at her.

"so…? I thought you were taking me home." Santana said to him.

Finn shrugged and got out of his car, "well I'm going in and if you want to come in you're free to."

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, following him to his house. He grinned at her and opened the door.

"how's Kurt?" Santana cleared her throat as she walked into his house.

"he's good, misses everyone at McKinley but he's liking being a Warbler," Finn nodded and sat down on the couch.

Santana nodded and watched him, "that's good.." 

"so how are you?" Finn asked, turning on the Xbox.

"fabulous.." she lied and smiled at him.

"bullshit," He said focusing at the game.

"not like you care," she scoffed and crossed her arms.

He sighed and paused the game, "what do you want from me? I'm trying to be your friend."

"we are not friends, Finn. Never were. And never will be," she glared at him.

"why do you always act like this? If you didn't want to hang out you could have just said so." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"you know what? Whatever I'm leaving!" she yells and walks out of his house.

Finn clenched his fists and walked after her," Santana, stop!"

she turned around and looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "why? I tried to make it up to you but you don't even want me anymore. It's fine. Go be happy with the cheater."

Finn caught up to her and grabbed her hand. Santana avoided eye contact.

"Why are you making this so hard? You said you didn't want to be my girlfriend and then you want to after I start dating Quinn? stop being like this!"

she shook out of his grip and glared up at him, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her eyes, "Fine, I'll stop! Just leave me alone."

She stormed down the street. Finn didn't go after her. he felt bad but he didn't want to be that guy again. He didn't want to cheat on Quinn. even if he did have feelings for Santana.

A couple months went by. And soon Santana was with Karofsky. Finn was furious. He understood Puck. Puck was an okay guy if he didn't slushie people. But Dave Karofsky? He was an asshole. He told Kurt he was going to kill him. what the hell was Santana thinking? He wanted to ask her why she was doing this to herself.

Finn txt: what are you doin with dave karofsky?  
>Santana txt: why do you even care?<p>

Finn txt: he's an asshole.

Santana txt: like you are?

Finn txt: don't even. This isn't about me.

Santana txt: exactly. So butt out of it.

Santana made Karofsky join glee club. Well, she forced him. She knew he was into guys. But she wanted to make Finn jealous. And if she can whip Karofsky into joining glee club that means she can do anything. Finn was surprised. She stood up in club again.

"Britts, Tina, 'Cedes and I have a song to sing," she smiled at the glee club. "and I think everyone will like it."

Mr. Schue nodded and looked at her. They all got up. Santana waved the band to start playing.

All three girls started singing.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

Santana walked over to Karofsky and started dancing in front of him, singing the first verse.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

all three chimed in and started dancing and singing with each other. Mike stood up and started dancing with Tina, while Brittany was singing to Artie.

_come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath_

Rachel stood up and stopped the band, "this is not an appropriate song."

Santana glared at her, "Rachel.. shut up. No one wants to listen to you blab."

"Santana," Mr. Schue sighed and got to his feet, "Rachel is right. You guys may like the song but it's not good for the competition."

"then you don't even need us, Mr. Schue," Santana looked at her teacher, "I signed up for glee club. Not the Rachel show. Kapeesh? Maybe that song wasn't good for regionals but we have to sit through a lot of crap songs that Rachel and Finn comes up with.. and that's 90 percent of the time."

Finn stood up before Mr. Schue could say anything, "Santana's right. You never listen to us. You always listen to Rachel."

"yeah, you give her all the solos," Tina spoke up, "granted we may not all be as talented but we deserve to shine too."

Artie pushed up his glasses and spoke as well, "when you look up at the sky you don't just see one star shinning you see a lot. Hundreds."

"what does that have to do with glee club?" Brittany stared blankly at her boyfriend.

"it was just adding to Tina's metaphor."

"my mom went through metaphor…"

The stared at Brittany. god bless her.

"B, he means that we are as talented as Rachel is," Santana smiled at her best friend.

"oh yeah, of course. I'm more talented than all of you," she smiled.

They laughed softly at Brittany's comment and Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"you guys, if you really think I'm treating you unfairly than why don't you all think of songs to sing for nationals."

they all nodded in agreement as the glee club adjourned.

That night Finn couldn't sleep. It was frustrating. He was confused. Just as much as Santana was. Little did he know that Quinn was sneaking into his room, Kurt had let her in. She climbed into the bed with him, smiling slightly at his facial expression as he slept.

Quinn didn't really know what was going on. She knew that Finn and Santana had something. But she was happy that she had Finn once again. She screwed up cheating on him with Puck. Finn was a nice guy. He'd treat her right and with respect. She rested her head on his shoulder, slowly tracing her fingers along his chest.

He stirred a little and mumbled something. Quinn looked up at him and searched his face for answers, keeping contact to his chest with her fingers.

He smiled a little, and uttered words that Quinn never expected him to say.

"Santana…"

she frowned and looked at him, getting up silently and walking away. It hurt her. she loved Finn last year. And thought she did now. But apparently he had someone else on her mind. Santana Lopez. She was furious. _I have more in common with Finn than that slut will ever have with him!_ Quinn Fabray was on a mission.

Destroy Santana Lopez.

The next day at school Quinn shoved Santana in the hall.

"What the hell, tubbers?" Santana yelled at her and pushed her back, "watch where you're going."

Quinn laughed, "watch your back."

"what are you talking about?" Santana glared and rolled her eyes.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about. Stay away from my man."

"you are definitely crazy. You shouldn't be worried about me," Santana looked at her, "Rachel is the one you should be warning."

Finn walked out of his Spanish class and found them fighting, "hey! Stop! What's going on?"

"nothing, babe, I'm just taking care of business," Quinn said to him, not taking her glare off of Santana.

Santana laughed and pushed Quinn, "you really think I'm trying to get with Finnocence? He has weird nipples and he's flabby. You can have that hot mess."

She pushed passed them both and walked to her class.

"Quinn, what the hell just happened?" Finn asked her.

Quinn crossed her arms, "please tell me you're not cheating on me with her!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" he looked at her in confusion.

"then why…" she bit her lip. She didn't even want to say.

"what…?"

"it was our anniversary today. The day we met… so I wanted to wake you up yesterday at midnight. Kurt let me in the house and I went up to your room…" Quinn started telling her story, "you're a really heavy sleeper."

"yeah I know I am, one time to wake me up Kurt had to sing at the top of his lungs.." he nodded, laughing a little.

his grin stopped when he looked at Quinn. her face. It was full of sadness and disappointment.

"please tell me why you're so upset…" Finn asked her.

"I was just.." she shook her head, "I was tracing my fingers on your chest and you said her name…"

Finn bit the inside of his cheek, "Quinn I'm sorry."

"don't be. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't of gotten with you so soon. After Rachel… and after I know you have feelings for Santana…" Quinn told him.

Finn was surprised that he even spoke in his sleep. That must be strange for someone who overhears him. he has weird dreams. Honestly, saying her name was a mistake. He remembered the first night he spent with Santana she was asleep on his chest and was tracing circles on his chest. If he even said anything to her, she'd probably kill him. she wasn't the cuddling type. But she did that in her sleep, which was strange.

"Quinn…" he sighed through his nose and looked down at her.

"figure yourself out. And if I'm still the one that you want, I'll be here.." Quinn smiled a little at him and walked away.

Finn leaned against the lockers, stunned at what just happened. He grabbed his phone and texted Santana.

Finn txt: Quinn just broke up with me.

Santana txt: sucks for you.

Finn txt: do you know why?  
>Santana txt: because she realized what a trainwreck you are?<p>

Finn text: San stop that. I'm tired of it. Can you just meet me in the auditorium?  
>Santana txt: why should i?<br>Finn txt: you don't have to. I just hope you show up.

Santana rolled her eyes at the text. Now she knew she had to go. Damn him. She walked into the auditorium. The whole band was there and Finn was standing in the middle. He caught her eye and started singing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cos I got time while she got freedom_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She'll find a man who's gonna put her first_

_While im wide awake, she's got no problem sleeping_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even. _

Santana rolled her eyes and walked up to the stage, stopping him in his tracks.

"what do you think you're doing? Singing this song?" Santana glared at him, "it's pretty much the other way around, don't you think?"

"you're with Karofsky…" his voice drifted.

She laughed, "do you know why Kurt had to leave? Why he was being bullied by Karofsky?"

Finn shook his head and looked at her.

"he's gay Finn. I'm pretty sure he was upset that Kurt was so proud of himself. So open," Santana shrugged.

"he told you that?"

"no I assumed and he didn't correct me.. so.."

"are you going to break up with him?" Finn looked at her.

"maybe if you give me a good reason to."

"am I a good reason?" he looked at her and moved closer, cautiously putting his hands on her hips.

She looked up at him with a grin, "that's iffy."

He chuckled and kissed her softly, she kissed him back with the smirk still on her lips. She pulled away and looked at the band.

"don't you have a football game to play at or something?" she rose her eyebrows and glared at them.

The band gathered there things and hurried away.

Finn laughed a little and looked at her, "it's hot when you take control."


	6. Chapter 6

"do I really have weird nipples..?" Finn laughed a little and looked at her, still holding her close.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've seen them…" she smirks up at him.

"do you want to?" He grinned down at her.

she laughed softly and bit her lip, "hmm.. maybe?"

He leaned down to kiss her softly. A loud bang of the door echoed through the auditorium. Santana backed away quickly and Finn didn't know why. He looked up and saw the reason.

"Rachel…" Finn sighed and walked upstage, "we were…"

"practicing… Finn was playing the drums…" Santana said quickly, crossing her arms and looking at Rachel.

"I didn't hear any music…" she said softly.

"well, we were talking about what song to do…" Finn shrugged, "plus, the band isn't here yet."

Rachel nodded in disbelief, "and this is for Glee club? Mr. Schue didn't say anything about partners."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Manhands, calm it. This isn't like history, or science. We're not getting graded. We can do whatever we want if it has to do with the lesson…"

Finn stood there silently and looked between the two of them. It was like, World War 3. They didn't have to be yelling at each other or calling each other names. It was all in their facial expressions.

"This is a closed rehearsal, you'll see soon," Santana told Rachel. Walking to the piano and sitting down.

Rachel stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking again, "Finn I need to talk to you."

Finn nodded and walked over to Rachel. Santana tried not to care about her pulling Finn aside and talking. Pretending to play notes on the piano that she didn't know how to play. She sat there trying to listen to what they were talking about.

"What are you doing with her?" Rachel asked, looking up at Finn with sad eyes.

"we're just practicing. Puck's coming too.. at least I hope, he forgets everything. I swear that guy even forgot about the kid him and Quinn had…" Finn chuckled at his own joke.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked down, "are you guys going out again? I know you two were dating or something… and were fighting for a while."

"we were never dating," Finn shrugged, "we were fighting, but, we decided, for the good of the team, we could work it out. It was my idea to sing a duet."

"you love her don't you?" she tried smiling at him, failing horribly.

Finn smiled at her words, he thought for a moment trying to choose what he'd say carefully, "I don't know if it's love yet. But, I care for her, a lot.."

Rachel took a deep breath and hugged him. Finn hugged her back, "I'm sorry that I disappointed you…"

Finn looked at her, "it's okay."

He saw the disappointment in her face as she nodded and looked away.

"You'll find someone. It might not be me. But, I know you will… you're amazing, Rachel. People are dumb to not see that," Finn smiled at her reassuringly.

Rachel smiled back at him, "I can't wait for your performance, I'll leave now."

Rachel walked off sad, but yet, perfectly fine with Finn and Santana. What he said was true. She will find someone. Maybe it won't be right now. But one day.

Fuck. Santana couldn't hear a single word they were saying. They were whispering and too far for her to get a single word out of the conversation. Finn walked to the piano and smiled at her.

"I guess we can go now," Finn shrugged.

"what was all that about?" Santana looked up at him.

"nothing, just talking," Finn thought she heard what they were saying. He didn't want to scare her away with the L word. He had to take his time. Try and make her believe that maybe she loved him back. And plus, if she didn't, he'd be depressed like no other. He wouldn't know what to do if she didn't love him back.

She got up and smiled at him, grabbing his hand, "still not over you?"

he shook his head and laughed softly, "who knows."

She smiled and walked out of the auditorium with him, hand in hand. She was so glad everyone had gone home except the nerds in the library and the teachers with no home lives. Or else she may have been taunted for the rest of her life if someone saw them holding hands. Santana Lopez does /not/ do hand holding. Or touchy feely shit. She felt out of place. But hell, Finn liked doing that shit, she had to make him feel like he was doing something right.

They went back to her place. Her parents were /always/ gone. Her parents get in fights all the time, her mother runs away to her grandma's house. And her dad crashes at his office in the city. They both kind of forget about her. bad parents all the way. Honestly, she didn't care. It's not like they were abandoning a little kid. She was seventeen. She knew how to fend for herself. And plus, having a house alone is kind of fun. Sometimes. Santana was secretly dying to go to Finn's house. She loved the atmosphere it gave off. Carole and Burt were the sweetest people on planet earth. It was like they came straight from a Disney movie. but, no, Finn decided to take her home.

He knew that his parents were home. He was dying to kiss her. touch her. he missed her like hell. And he was sure she missed him too. When Santana told him that her parent's were gone, yeah, Finn was sad that her household was so dysfunctional, but on the other hand, he was glad they had a house to themselves. to, what Santana says, get their mack on.

Finn parked outside her house and smiled at her. Santana leaned over and kissed him. he immediately reached out and cupped her face. She pulls away and looks at him, "let's go inside."

Before they knew it, they were on her bed, making out. soon, they were naked, and Santana was moaning so loud the neighbors could hear. Hearing her call out his name made Finn a very conceited and facetious. She almost hated it how smug he got. So she'd dig her nails and bite his shoulder in revenge. But that just made him more proud of himself. He was fucking awesome.

She was snuggled up against his chest, hearing the beat of his heart, slowly about to fall asleep. Then he said it, those horrendous words.

"I love you, San…"

she pretended to fall asleep. But she knew what she was going to do when she knew he was fast asleep. Run. Run like hell.

Finn woke up the next day, not knowing why Santana wasn't there. It was /her/ house. He gathered his things and hurried back to his house to get ready for school. He knew he was going to be late but he hated his History class so it was a good excuse to be late.

He got home and showered, he didn't know if the office would believe any of the excuses that he came up with. "I fucked Santana last night and I woke up late because I didn't set my alarm." Wasn't a good one, obviously. He forged a note about him having a doctors' appointment in Burt's writing and got in his truck and drove to school.

He saw Santana sitting at a bench listening to her music. He sighed and got out of his car and walked up to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, taking off her headphones, "hey, Finn.."

"Don't 'Hey Finn' me." He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"why are you so pissed?"

"I woke up this morning and you weren't there. in your house!" he rose his voice and looked at her.

"I had to meet Quinn for breakfast, boys aren't invited…" she shrugged, "I don't understand why you're having a bitch fit."

She got up and he followed after her.

"is it about what I said last night? About loving you?" Finn asked her.

she looked back and him furiously rolling her eyes, "we're not fucking talking about this right now."

"you can't just boss me around like that, Santana. You can't control me!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back from walking away from her.

she shook her head and managed to get out of his grasp, walking down the hall and into her next class. That whole day they didn't speak. Finn wanted to talk to her so bad but he knew if he tried she'd slap him so hard that his mom would feel it.

Glee club was that day.

Rachel stood up and smiled brightly at the club, "Mr. Schue…"

"Rachel please don't tell me you're going to sing another Barbra song? I mean you sing awesome and stuff, but that face you make kind of scares me," Brittany said bluntly.

"no, Brittany, I'm actually not going to sing. At least not now." She brushed off the comment, "but you guys will be surprised that I walked in on something interesting a couple days ago."

Santana's eyes widened. The 'duet'. Fuck. She forgot all about it. She thought Rachel would forget. Shit shit shit. She was cursing under her breath.

"Santana, Finn, and Puck were preparing something for today, and I'm eager to listen," she smiled at Finn and went to her seat.

Puck nudged Santana, "what the fuck is she talking about?"

"I'm sorry I made up something to get Rachel off my back.." Santana said as the three of them got up out of their seats in shock.

Finn had an idea to sing, he took the two aside and whispered to them.

"I don't know that song!" She whispered loudly, rolling her eyes.

"fuck than fine, me and my boy Finn got this," Puck said.

Finn turned around as Santana walked back to her seat, arms crossed, "Santana feels under the weather, she's not gonna be singing with me."

Finn grabbed a stool and sat down as Puck grabbed his guitar and started tuning it. 

Finn took a deep breath as Puck started strumming. He was listening to this song on the radio the way to school and the words just stayed with him.

"No I've never seen the sky, as vanilla as tonight.  
>And it's here I hold you close, when I finally close my eyes,<p>

And it never ever fails; the sun comes up the story dies,

And I don't know why

Baby that's all I need, someone like you burning through me.

Oh and it's never fair the way that we meet and you disappear.

No it don't feel like sleep, when I'm this alive it's true.

I believe in you

It's so hard to give you up, but too easy to pretend

Like the way the leaves would fall, tell the both of us would end

What to tell my friends

Baby that's all I need is someone like you, burning through me

Oh and it's never fair the way that we meet and you disappear

No it don't feel like sleep, when I'm this alive it's true,

I believe in you.

I believe in you."

the whole time he was looking at Santana. She frowned slightly as she listened. She didn't know what to do. But she knew that she couldn't keep acting like this. It wasn't fair.


	7. Chapter 7

After the glee club got up to their feet and started piling out of the choir room, Santana sat there, pretending to look through her history notes while Finn started putting away the chairs. He sighed and looked at her. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

he shook his head and simply said, "I love you, Santana Lopez."

She looked away trying to look uninterested in the statement, "no, you don't."

He cautiously walked closer to her, "yes, I do."

She got up and walked past him, "get away from me. You're so full of shit"

He sighed and watched her leave. He didn't know what to do. He sang that song for her! He knew that she probably won't say it back, but, saying that he was lying pissed him off. How did she know how he feels? His feelings are true. And whether she likes it or not, he knows that she has feelings for him too.

He decided he'd try his best and try to get Santana to at least realize he was telling the truth. Hearing the "I love you too" could wait. She needed to know how much he cared and actually care back and like the fact that someone loves her.

He knocked on her door and her dad answered. Mr. Lopez had got to be the most intimidating person in the world. He was taller than Finn. /taller/!

"Hey, Mr. Lopez…" Finn's voice drifted.

Santana heard Finn's voice and walked up to the door, "it's okay, daddy, I got this."

She looked up at Finn, raising her brow, "what are you doing here?"

He revealed the roses behind him and handed them to her. She reluctantly took them.

"I just, want you to know how much I do care for you. I'm not just throwing around…"

"Finn just stop." Santana sighed and looked at the flowers.

"Why?" Finn rose his voice. He's angry now. Why can't she just listen to him?

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "look, you said you loved Quinn. And you said you loved Rachel… you keep going back and forth between them and I just seem like… I'm not even second choice."

Finn looked at her and sighed and spoke softly, "they're not like you."

She looked up at him, frowning a little, " I just, don't want to be alone. You're gonna leave, like everyone else does."

Finn shook his head, "I won't leave you. Even if you break up with me a hundred times, I will always be there for you."

"Look we're dating, not getting married, I don't need that sappy crap,"

"But for you to actually accept my feelings I have to treat you like we're getting married." Finn looked at her.

"High School relationships never last, Finn…" Santana said.

"So what? Why can't be break that statistic? We can last. I know we can. I mean I know we're gonna fight. Cos, I'm not the smartest and you have a big mouth…" he started rambling.

"Finn.. Shut up." She looked at him, "you're doing that thing where you ramble and stop making sense…"

Finn took a deep breath and looks at her and nods.

"Can we go back to your house? It's gonna be awkward with my parents," she looked at him.

He nods and smiles slightly, walking back to his car, "so does this mean we're back together?"

She smiles and kisses him softly, "yeah, it does. I love roses… red's my color, did you know that?"

"I'm dating the devil. That's hot"

she got into his truck and looked at him, "shut up, Finnocence."

They got back to his place and decided to go up to his room and watch some movies. Santana forgot that Finn wasn't with her for the sex. He sat on his bed while she looked over the movies on Netflix.

"I've seen like, all of these movies, there's nothing good." Santana sighed and sits down in front of him.

Finn puts his arms around her and kisses her neck softly, "we can watch whatever, San, it doesn't matter."

She smirked at him and nods, "anything?"

"yeah, as long as it's not some chick flick…" He laughed softly and pulled her back on to the bed, laying down as he held her.

She laughed and sat up a little, looking through the adult films section.

"San…" he looked at what she was doing as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch porn." she said abruptly, "got a problem with that?"

He shook his head and sat up, "no, it's just…"

"Look, I know you're just fine getting off with missionary position but I need more than just that." Santana looked at him.

He gulped and nodded. If he protested he'd look like a dumb ass. So he just sat there. She pressed play and sat back with him. He studied her face and how nonchalant she was about it.

"That looks like fun…" She laughed softly as the porno started playing.

Finn shifted slightly in his seat, shifting his vision between her and the movie, he whispered softy, "why are we watching this, it's awkward."

She rolled her eyes playfully and turned off the movie, "fine do you want to paint my toe nails and braid my hair instead?"

He scoffed and shook his head, "why do you always do that? You always need to be a smart ass."

She rose her brow and looked at him, "are you fucking serious, right now?"

"Yes, I'm being serious. You always have to put me down or say something offensive towards me." He sighed.

"I don't need this right now, I'm leaving," she got up and packed her school bag and walked out of his room.

He sighed, "Santana, come back,"

but before he can follow after her she was walking out. He decided to let her cool off and that he'd talk to her in the morning.

The next day he saw her talking to Brittany, holding hands with her. She was smiling like a goof. Finn saw her and walked over to the two.

Brittany smiled up at him, "hey Finny. We were just talking about you."

Santana nudged her friend, "we have to go to class."

"Santana, but." Finn started talking.

"The bell rang!" Santana looked at Finn with a raised brow, "I'll see you at lunch."

And they were off in a split second. Finn just stood there until the late bell rang. He decided to ditch his class and wait for her outside hers.

"Finn, what the fuck? Why are you stalking me?" Santana sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm not stalking you." He shook his head, "I want to apologize."

"It's fine, Finn…"

He nods and leans down to kiss her, but she turns her head for him to kiss her cheek. He frowned slightly at her movements.

"Go to your class, Finn," she laughed softly and smiled at her, "I'll text you before lunch okay?" 

He nods and takes a deep breath, "okay."

"Finn! Walk me to our biology class. We can even pinkie hold hands like me and Sanny!" Brittany smiled, "and plus I forgot where my class is…"

He laughed softly, "alright, Brittany.. Sometimes I walk into the wrong classroom. You ever do that?"

The blonde laughs and nods, walking down the hall with him to her class, "I do that all the time."

Finn bit his lip and looked at her, "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Santana?"

She looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know. I mean yesterday she came over upset but we had a girl's night and I think she's better. You're okay with the girl's night right? San said you were…"

He smiled and nods, "yeah, I'm fine with that."

"I mean, after what happened with Artie dumping me I didn't know what I'd do without our girls night."

He nods and tries not to roll his eyes, trying to be polite, "oh really."

"Yeah, I mean I can't get enough of her sweet lady kisses…" She giggled.

Finn stopped in his tracks and shook his head in disbelief, "her what?"

Brittany smiled at him, "the way she kisses me, I call them Sweet Lady Kisses. She kisses me quickly and her lips are so soft."

"Are you fucking kidding me." he sighed and shook his head.

"Its' different from scissoring or making out." Brittany rambled.

"You know what, Britt. I'm gonna get something to drink.. Go in there and save me a seat, yeah?" He tried to smile at her.

Brittany nodded and walked in the classroom. Finn stood there for a few minutes in shock. _Why would she cheat on me? I didn't do anything wrong. _

He ran to where her class was and barged it, "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue needs to talk to Santana for a moment, about Glee club.. It's an emergency."

The teacher looked at him nodded, "be quick though."

"We'll try." Finn swallowed hard.

Santana got up and followed Finn out of the room.

"What does Mr. Schue want to tell me? Did he get in trouble because of my fake complaint that he touched my boobs last year? That was all Sue's idea!"

Finn grabbed her hand and walked down the hall with her, stopping to make sure no one could hear them.

"What the fuck is "Girl's Night"? You may be able to fool Brittany but you can't fool me."

Santana frowned and looked down, "Finn…"

"Did you cheat on me?" Finn said bluntly.

She shook her head, "no."

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Santana, I don't like this shit. Just because you fight doesn't mean you need to mess with me. Or mess with Brittany for that matter. If you love her, than fine, just don't drag us down in this drama and tell me right now and I'll leave you for good"

"Finn." Santana frowned and stared at the ground, "please don't be mad."

He shakes his head in disgust, "I trusted you!"

"Okay, fine, I admit, that a usual "Girl's Night" isn't a slumber party with ice cream and movies. But last night it was! You have to believe me," Santana looked at him with sad eyes.

"Tell me everything that happened. If I find out that you lied to me, we're done. I can't have any one else that I love cheat on me. A guy can only handle so much," he sighed and looked at her.

"I went over to Brittany's. We hung out. We kissed for a while, but I told her I couldn't."

"I'm tired with all the games, Santana. You either want to be with me or you don't. Make up your mind."

"I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I didn't make up my mind, Finn." her voice trailed as she stared at the ground.

"Maybe we should take a break," he sighs and looks at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not ready for the relationship that I am. I want a girlfriend. And you." shakes his head and sighs, "that's just the problem. I don't know what you want."

Santana licks her lips and nods slowly, "well, if that's what you really want."

"I don't, but I think we both need it. Figure things out, you know?" Finn spoke softly, trying not to look at her.

Santana tried holding her cool, looking up and smiling a little, "so can I go back to my class now?"

Finn nods and lets her walk back to her classroom. He stood by his locker until the bell rang. He didn't really know what to do.

The next few weeks passed excruciatingly slow. Santana was through with all men. She didn't want to even talk to Puckerman. He was her best friend, but they drifted apart. She had it set in her mind that she wanted to spend more time with Brittany. She had weird feelings about her and wanted to figure out what they were all about.. Was she changing teams? She didn't really know what was going on in her brain. Maybe with all the men messing with her head she wanted to try out girls? Who knows? Brittany didn't give her the time of day though, that hurt. But just a little. She just knew that her and Finn were over. She didn't want to go back to him.

Or did she?

Soon Santana found out that Finn got back with Quinn. They seemed like they were really on. For good this time. She had to admit it hurt to see them together at first, but she wanted to show him that it didn't phase her. And that she didn't care. He was the one that ended it. She was hurt, yes, but she's a badass bitch and she will never show her true feelings.

Prom was soon, she and Karofsky decided to go together. She really wanted to go with Finn but obviously Quinn wanted to win Prom Queen, so that wasn't going to happen. Quinn needed Finn because he was the quarterback and one of the most popular guys in school. He can just smile and girls would fall in love with him. She knew that being with him and running together would help them both win Prom Queen and King.

That night, when Kurt won the prize, Santana ran out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't really care about her winning. She just wanted Finn to notice her. And he hadn't even glanced the whole evening. She was looking hot, she even admitted it herself. And he didn't look at her once.

"Why didn't I win? Just because I hate everybody doesn't mean they have to hate me too."

Brittany looked at her friend sympathetically, "you're not really upset because you're not prom queen are you?"

Santana sighed and looked at her, wiping away a tear, "what are you talking about?"

"I know you like Finn, everyone does,"

Santana sighed and shook her head, "I thought he'd notice me. Try to get me back."

Brittany embraced her friend tightly and looked at her, "he'll see what he's missing. I mean look at Artie, he totally wants me back."

Santana laughed softly and wipes her tears away nodding, "you're right. Let's go back out there…"

After Prom, Finn saw Santana walking to her car with Brittany. She promised Brittany they'd have a sleep over and she really wanted some girl time with her friend. All this drama made her annoyed and just talking it out with Brittany would help. Finn slowly approached Santana, telling her he wanted to talk.

"Make it quick, Finn…" she didn't want to look up at him, she knew her cheeks were stained by her ruined mascara.

Finn grabbed her hand gently and walked her to where it was quiet; she sighed and crosses her arms, not wanting eye contact.

"Look, this thing we're doing. I don't like it. I know you only came here with Karofsky to make me jealous," Finn looked at her and spoke softly.

"You're the one that broke up with me. And got back with that skank who broke your heart once before and then Puck's… and then Sam's.. Don't you see a pattern, Finn?"

"She's different now."

She scoffed and looked up at him, "no, Finn. She's not. She was just using you because she wanted to win Prom Queen. All she wants is to be popular. She doesn't love you."

"Don't talk about who loves me or not. Don't even say it, Santana. You have no right. Considering the fact that you don't believe in love or whatever that shit you said to me when I told you I loved you," he shook his head and sighed.

Santana looked down, and for once in her life, she was speechless. She honestly didn't know what to say. She cared for Finn, but how long was that going to last?

"I really miss you…" Finn finally spoke after seconds of silence, "but you have to miss me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Santana sighed and looked up at him, "I miss you too… I just, I'm sure what to do anymore. I just can't watch you with Quinn.. it's not fair."

Finn smiles a little and pulls her into a warm hug, "I don't know what to do, Santana."

"what do you mean?"

"I love you, but… " Finn sighed and looked at her.

Santana tried not to be disappointed. She couldn't help but feel her heart sink right then and there. She tried to keep her head high. She wanted to say something fun and witty, but all she could mutter was, "oh.."

"I forgive you." Finn spoke finally after a few minutes of silence, "we all make mistakes, and I know you and Brittany have, something going on… but, just know, that I do love you, and I'm not throwing it around. That I'll always be here for you even if you don't want me to."

Santana looked down, trying not to cry, "thanks, Finn…"

He gently cupped her cheek to look up at him and smiled reassuringly. Santana sadly smiled back at him, trying to make an effort to be strong. Clearly failing.

She couldn't help but think back to the wedding, when she wanted to be with him. be the 'perfect couple' with him…

====

Santana slowly walked into the room, looking at Finn struggling to put his tie on.

"huh! Never learned how to tie a tie," he laughed and shrugged, looking at her in the mirror.

She laughed, "sit down, Frankenteen."

He sat down. The town of her voice was scary. He couldn't just not sit down. She'd kick his ass if he didn't.

"so I'm guessing you know you're losing it. I mean, Sam is clearly the new glee favorite… he's gonna be the new starting quarter back.. "

"what's your point," he boldy interrupted her.

"my point," she rolled her eyes at him and continued, "is that you need a 'coolness' injection. If you were honest and told people that we did it last year you would go from uncool to chilly willy in a heartbeat."

"Maybe, but I can't do that. If she found out she'd break up with me."

"and this would be bad because..?"

"because I'm in love with her and I don't want to hurt her feelings...?"

Santana got angry at his words. He doesn't love her. that's bullshit! "okay, don't you see that, that midget is like an anchor dragging you down to the depths of loserville?"

"Okay! Stop it, Santana. that's my girlfriend!" he rose his voice slightly, "I- I think you should leave."

"alright. Well maybe I'll tell her. I mean if you two broke up we'd be free to see each other right?" She stood up and smirked down at him.

"What are you two doing?" Rachel walked into the room quietly and spoke.

"nothing.. I was just leaving.." Santana turned around and left.

-

She remembered how disappointed she was, looking at Finn and Rachel smile at each other during the wedding. She wanted that. She wanted Finn.

Santana slowly leaned up and kisses him softly, retracting right when she realized what she did, "I'm sorry. I… go back to Quinn."

He shook his head and looked at her, "no.. it's okay. She.. uh… she broke up with me."

Santana didn't want to seem happy. I mean the poor guy can't hold down a girlfriend. It was like watching Rachel trying to hold down a beer. Impossible. But then she realized. He didn't want to get back with her because he loved her, he wanted to get back together to get lucky. A second choice.

"What? So that's the reason why you wanted to talk to me. Girlfriend broke up with you, so you wanna get with me. I mean it is prom night, where you most likely to get lucky." She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"No, Santana, it's not like that, don't do this." Finn said, grabbing her hand. Santana wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. she didn't have the willpower.

"then what is it? Tell me the truth."

He licked his lips and looked at her, "She saw me look at you and she broke up with me. She told me that I don't look at her the way I look at you. Said that, she knows I miss you, and that you miss me too. And I realized, maybe I love Quinn, but not like I love you."

She couldn't help but smiled a little at him. her heart melted at his words. she didn't really know what to do. She loved him too. But she wasn't ready yet to say those words.

He continued, cupping her cheek, "I know you love me too. Even if you don't say it. You don't have to. I can feel it."

Santana's eyes started to water. Those were the sappiest, cutest things anyone has ever said to her. and he was right. She loved him so much it hurt. She wished she was the type of person to admit it, but sadly she wasn't. every time she let people in her life, she'd get disappointed and let down, so she hides her true feelings. She couldn't hide from Finn, she knew that, he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She looked down in embarrassment and wipes her tears away.

Finn spoke again after a few minutes of silence, slowly taking her hand in his, "come on, I'll take you home."

She followed him silently to his car, smiling at how amazing he was to her. too amazing. She thought in her mind that she didn't' deserve it. He was too good for her. she'd just bring him down.

they drove in silence, Santana's hand still in Finn's. Her stomach growled lowly. She bit her lip and looked out the window, trying to ignore it.

Finn laughed softly and turned into McDonalds drive through, ordering the food. She loved how he knew exactly what she wanted. She smiled at him as he paid and gave her the bag.

"Thanks…" She smiled sheepishly as she ate a few fries.

"No prob, San." He smiled at her and kept driving.

They soon arrived at her house. The light was off, which meant her parents weren't home. She sighed in relief. She wanted to talk to Finn, but, just not in the confinements of the car. She needed open space incase she had to run away and hide in her room.

She hopped out of his car and took out her key from her clutch. Waving to Finn he was invited inside her house. He turned off his car and got out and headed in with her.

It was a bit cold that night, so she decided to put on the fire, and together they somewhat formed a makeshift couch with pillows. she sat down and pulled the blanket over them as she munched on her fries.

He grinned at her and took out his food from the bag, unwrapping it and taking a bite. They haven't even spoken a word. Just small glances towards each other and little smiles. Finn didn't want to push it. He knows he says stupid things, so he kept quiet.

She slowly and cautiously leaned her head against his shoulder, staring into the fire. He wiggled his arms around her and held her close. Santana liked the silence somewhat. Just their actions and him holding her close made everything feel alright. All her problems disappeared.

Finn can't wait any longer. He wanted to talk to her, see what she's thinking about. He kissed her forehead softly and fixed his gaze on the edge of the blanket, speaking slowly and softly, "are we… are we back together?"

She looked at him and sat up a little, "do we have to be together? Every time we do, it always ends up badly. Do we have to be official. I mean we both know how each other feels, we don't need to label it, do we?"

Santana loved him, sure. But she had her reasons. All she said was true. As long as they both knew they belonged to each other, she didn't care. As long as they were faithful to each other.

He looked at her and nodded slowly, "I get it. I guess you're right. We're together, but not really together..?" Finn tried wrapping his head around the concept.

She nods and kisses him softly, "I want to be with you, but I just want to be sure."

He smiled, hiding his disappointment. He wanted to call Santana his and yell it on top of a mountain. But he didn't want to push her away, he needed her, she needed him. he's not going to risk it. If he can have her, even if it's not by his rules, he'll have her. that's all he wanted. He spoke softly, his voice shaking, "I love you."

He kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. Santana slowly kissed back, moving her hand to cup his cheek. They kissed for a while in front of the fireplace. It seemed surreal to Santana, she felt like she was in a movie. a stupid movie, in her opinion. one of those romantic comedies that are always predictable in the end. She couldn't complain though. She loved kissing. Loved kissing him. Loved the way it felt in his arms. He was so warm and inviting. Like one of those big stuffed bears you win at a county fair. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him. He grins cheekily at her and she laughs softly. That little smirk he does after a good make out session, was so goofy, but in some ways, fucking adorable and hot that could make her panties drop.

"you're amazing," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers softly, glad, because he got to breathe normally, but disappointed by the loss of her lips. Those beautiful, perfect lips. He smiled and gripped her waist tightly.

She bit her lip at his movements, loving the way it made her feel. She had butterflies in the stomach and all. Santana Lopez was putty in Finn's hands. She's a bit surprised of how aggressive he is, but she knew he couldn't help it. They've been apart for a long time, he had her in his arms, and never wanted to let go.

"no one's ever made me feel this way before, Finn," she smiled softly at him pressed a soft kiss to his neck, speaking softly, "it feels nice."

Finn rubbed her sides slowly and smiled, "I'm glad."

"mm.. you're so warm," she smiled as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Slowly wrapping her arm around his waist.

He was aching, he couldn't help it. He hasn't had sex in a long time. Seemed like forever to him. Quinn would let him touch her, yeah, but they would never really do it. And of course when he was with Rachel, ha. That's a lost cause. He shifted slightly and tried to get comfortable as Santana's arm slowly drifted down. He looked at her, her eyes closed, knowing that she didn't mean for her hand to graze over his 'sensitive area.' He gulped. Maybe too loudly because her eyes opened slowly.

"what's wrong?" She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Nothing, babe, I promise."

Santana studied his face, realizing what was really happening. She could read him like a book. She loved that about him. she slowly got on top of him and straddles him, "don't be shy. I know you like the back of my hand."

Finn bit his lip and grinned up at her, "Well at least you like reading."

she rolled her eyes and laughed, "you're jokes suck."

Finn squeezed her sides and grins, leaning up to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back, slowly moving her hands down to his jeans, slipping them down she moans softly as she feels him.

Santana pulls away from his lips and mutters against his lips, "fuck it's been a long time."

Finn smirked to himself at the tone of her voice. at least he knew he wasn't he only one feeling the pain. He lifted her up, placing her gently back where she sat previously, climbing slowly on top of her and smiles, "I love you ."

She grinned at him and puts her arms around his neck, "you keep saying that… and you know I like being on top."

"shh, you'll thank me later," he whispered in her ear as he slowly peeled her bottoms off.

Santana smirked at him and licked over her lips, nodding slowly. She let him take the lead, she kind of loved when he took control. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it off him. he did so with her shirt. He grinned and looked down at her chest. God, he was such a nerd. He started to kiss her neck and slowly, but not so subtly, moved his way down to her chest, swiftly removing her bra and tossing it aside. Finn sat up a little, smiling lovingly down at her. her chest slowly rising and falling with every deep breath she took. He leans down and kisses her as he slowly pulled her panties down. She wiggled in anticipation beneath him and smirks against his lips.

He grinned against her lips as he slowly slipped a finger inside her core. Santana pulled away moaning softly as the sensation sent shivers.

"god, Finn.." she muttered softly, "so good…"

Finn sucked softly on her neck, making his way down to her chest, slowly taking a nipple in his mouth, licking around it softly before sucking. The sensation sent shivers down Santana's spine. She moved her fingers into his hair, tugging softly. He swiftly moves another finger inside her, stroking softly. She gasps and moves her hips against his hand. He groans at her movements, blowing softly at her erect nipple. He moved back to the other one and latched his lips onto it, thumbing the other one, flicking it with his finger.

Santana took a deep breath. All that he did felt so fucking good. she didn't want it to stop. She needed him. noone has ever made her feel like this. Sure, Puck was good in bed, but this felt, so much different. Like it meant something. Like she wasn't just some girl. He loved her with every bone in his body. They weren't just having sex. They were making love.

He curled his fingers into her core as he kissed up to Santana's lip. She moans and kisses him hungrily, arching her back into his as she grinded down on his hand.

He pulled away to tease her, "come for me baby."

She bite her lip and started sucking on his neck, the vibrations of her moans echoing across his skin. He groaned as his eye rolled back into his head. He loved this. Loved her. he wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her beautifully tanned skin. He couldn't get enough. 


End file.
